


Atos de Consequência

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O loop temporal dá a Jack a oportunidade de fazer algumas perguntas sem consequências.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atos de Consequência

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acts of Consequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219982) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.  
> Na original não tem nenhum aviso, mas meu sistema é um pouquinho mais sensível, então deem uma olhadinha nas notas de final.  
> Essa é uma das minhas histórias favoritas Jack/Daniel (Jack Daniels hehe), e fico feliz de poder compartilhar ela com vocês, meia dúzia de pessoas que praticamente nunca falam comigo (estou brincando, por favor, não se ofendam). Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu, foi um pouquinho trabalhosa porque a escrita é muito bonita e descritiva, tentei meu melhor para fazer justiça a ela.

\---

Jack parou na frente da porta do escritório de Daniel, criando coragem. Sabia que Daniel estava ali dentro; o loop temporal estava acontecendo a tempo suficiente para que ele soubesse a posição de toda a equipe do SGC de cor. Sabia porque estava ali, mas até mesmo a promessa de ‘nenhuma consequência’ não era o bastante para o impedir de hesitar. Finalmente, Jack inspirou profundamente e bateu na porta.

Daniel respondeu dizendo “Entra,” e Jack abriu a porta.

Sentado na sua mesa, Daniel estava cercado de livros, tábuas, papéis, pedras, e artefatos de todos os tipos. Desviou os olhos do seu trabalho e sorriu para Jack. Então voltou a se concentrar.

“Estou meio ocupado aqui, Jack. Do que você precisa?”

“Só queria conversar um pouco, Daniel. Não se preocupe com o trabalho.”

Daniel levantou os olhos da tábua sobre a qual estava reclinado, o brilho da tela do seu computador iluminando seu rosto com uma luz azul. Sorriu novamente. “Bem, eu tenho que me preocupar. É o meu trabalho.” Ele fez uma pequena careta, vendo a expressão séria de Jack. “Você precisa conversar?” Aquelas eram palavras que Jack O’Neill não falava com frequência, apesar de que a consciência de Daniel precisou de um momento para registrar isso.

“É. Sério, não se preocupe com o trabalho. Você vai ter que fazer tudo de novo amanhã de qualquer forma.”

“Um... o quê?”

“Bem, não amanhã. Não exatamente.” Jack se sentou, então se inclinou para pegar um lápis da mesa de Daniel e começou a brincar com ele. “Estou em um loop temporal. Vivendo o mesmo pedaço de tempo de novo e de novo.”

“Sério?” Daniel olhou para ele com cuidado. Jack não podia acreditar na facilidade com que Daniel aceitou isso. Jack sabia como ele iria reagir se Daniel chegasse no seu escritório um dia e dissesse a mesma coisa.

“É. Posso provar. Você se lembra de como vim aqui ontem e te incomodei toda tarde então você não pode trabalhar nada?”

“Um, não, Jack. Ontem foi um dia quieto. Consegui trabalhar bastante.” Daniel estava começando a parecer um pouco preocupado.

“É, foi para você. Mas o meu ontem foi hoje. Odeio essa parte.” Jack jogou o lápis longe. “Você me contou uma história. Quando você tinha 12 anos seus pais adotivos tinham um dálmata chamado ‘Spot’, que mastigou um dos seus cadernos e mordeu você quando tentou o recuperar. Você teve que levar pontos. Lembra de ter me contado isso?”

Daniel parecia chocado. Odiava aquela história, e tinha certeza de que nunca a contou para ninguém do SGC. “Não, não me lembro. Tenho certeza de que não te contei isso.”

“Você disse que diria isso. Mencionei que estou em um loop temporal?”

Olhos azuis arregalados agora, Daniel encarou seu amigo. “Ooook. Você disse que queria conversar. Sobre o loop temporal? Como nós vamos tirar você dele, ele é...”

“Não,” Jack interrompeu. “Não sobre o loop temporal. Sobre consequências.”

“Consequências?”

“É. Consequências.”

“Desculpa, Jack. Não estou entendendo.” Daniel se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, estudando Jack.

“Consequências.” Jack se levantou, e gesticulou com os braços abertos. “Você não vai acreditar na liberdade disso. Posso fazer qualquer coisa – o amanhã literalmente não existe para mim.”

Realização se espalhou pelo rosto de Daniel. “Oh... Entendo.” Ele sorriu. “Então, o que você fez?”

Jack sorriu de volta. “Um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo. Não podia acreditar a princípio. Joguei golfe na sala do portal, beijei a Sam, provoquei o Hammond – quer dizer, mais do que...” Perdeu o foco ao ver o olhar de Daniel, que tinha passado de ‘co-conspirador’ para ‘fechado’ em um piscar de olhos. O-oh. Droga, ele realmente não queria ter essa conversa.

“Sério? Esteve se divertindo, então?” Daniel disse em uma voz neutra que falava muito mais do que qualquer emoção teria.

“Hm, olha, Daniel, não era sobre isso que eu queria falar.”

“É mesmo?”

Oh, droga. Estavam em ‘é mesmo’. Era o equivalente de Daniel a ‘Sim, querido’. Algumas vezes demorava dias para tirar Daniel desse humor. Só que Jack não tinha dias. Ou melhor, tinha, mas não queria gastar eles tentando tirar aquela tensão da mandíbula de Daniel. Jack considerou sair dali e tentar de novo no próximo loop, mas precisou da maior parte dos dois últimos para admitir o sentimento que estava remoendo em seu coração e criar coragem de tentar isso. Não queria perder o foco.

“Ok, Daniel, veja. Sim, eu beijei a Carter. Queria ver… não sei, mesmo. Só pensei que era algo que deveria fazer.” Levantou-se e andou até o outro lado da mesa de Daniel. “Foi bom. Não ótimo. Bom. Não é sobre isso que vim falar com você. Não me faça começar de novo na minha próxima repetição.”

Daniel virou a cabeça e seu rosto se suavizou um pouco. Ele suspirou, virou a cadeira para olhar para Jack, e se inclinou para trás. “Ok, Jack, então por que você está aqui?”

De repente, Jack congelou. Ele esqueceu cada coisa que pensou que diria. Cada coisa. Encarou Daniel.

Daniel, por sua vez, estava mais do que um pouco chocado por ver Jack, veterano das Forças Especiais, parecendo para o mundo inteiro como um veado pego nos faróis. Não conseguia evitar um pequeno sorriso. “Um... o que, Jack? Você estava planejando me beijar também?” Ficou surpreso ao perceber que ainda estava um pouco incomodado pela imagem de Jack beijando Sam, e as palavras que ele disse como uma brincadeira soavam um pouco ásperas e afetadas em seus ouvidos. Jack corou violentamente e encarou o chão. Daniel, chocado por ver Jack corar, descobriu que era sua vez de encarar. Então percebeu o que ter corado queria dizer.

“Hm, Jack? Jack?” Inclinou-se para frente, olhando para cima para encarar os olhos do seu amigo. Jack evitou o olhar, desviou-se para trás, e virou a cabeça para a porta.

“Esquece, Daniel.”

Levantando-se rapidamente, Daniel se moveu até o outro lado do escritório e colocou uma mão no ombro de Jack, virando o outro homem gentilmente. “Jack, sinto muito. Não deveria ter provocado você.” Esperou até que Jack encontrasse seus olhos, então perguntou, “Por que você está aqui?”

Jack hesitou e o momento se alargou.

“Não... não tenho certeza, Daniel. Pensei que sabia o que queria dizer, mas talvez não saiba.” Ele deu de ombros, e olhou para seus pés. Não sou bom nisso, com ou sem consequências.”

“Jack?” Daniel esperou até que Jack tivesse olhado para cima novamente. Demorou um momento. “Você realmente veio aqui para me beijar, não veio?”

A pergunta flutuou no ar entre eles. Finalmente, Jack falou. “Não... não exatamente. Vim aqui para ver se você queria me beijar.”

“Brincando com semântica agora?” Daniel sorriu docemente. “Isso não é a sua cara.”

“Semântica? Não – eu... eu só queria saber se… se você também se sentia assim. Se alguma vez você pensou em...” Interrompeu-se, inspirou profundamente, e começou de novo. “De vez em quando vejo você olhando para mim, de canto de olho, e você está sorrindo, e eu fico pensando no que você está pensando. De vez em quando acho que você está flertando comigo, e queria saber...” De repente sem ar ou palavras, Jack parou.

“A resposta é sim. Sim, pensei em beijar você. Sim, flertei com você. Sim, percebi que você é mais superprotetor comigo do que com os outros. Sim, pensei sobre isso.” Daniel riu de si mesmo. “Sim, estava com ciúme mais cedo quando você disse que beijou a Sam.” Ele parou, sorrindo para Jack. “Hm, Jack? Se eu deixar você me beijar, você vai tentar beijar o Teal’c amanhã? Talvez o Hammon, no dia seguinte?”

“Ah, muito engraçado, Daniel. É, estou passando por todo o SGC, andar por andar. Mal posso esperar para chegar até Frasier.”

Os dois olharam um para o outro, conforme o humor os abandonou tão rapidamente quanto chegou, substituído por perguntas e hesitação. Foi Daniel quem quebrou o silêncio.

“Então... o que acontece agora? Você quer me beijar?”

“Eu...” Jack parecia estar tendo dificuldade em formar palavras. “O que acontece se eu odiar? O que acontece se...” Novamente sem fôlego, deixou a frase permanecer no ar.

“Sem consequências, lembra? Além disso, acho que a maior pergunta é, e se você não odiar? E se nós decidirmos que isso é tão bom quanto pensamos que era? Esse é o verdadeiro perigo, não é?”

Sem palavras, Jack concordou. Sim, de fato esse era o verdadeiro perigo. Isso significaria que precisariam ter essa conversa de novo, ou uma como ela, quando Daniel se lembraria dela. Quando houvesse consequências. E eles teriam de decidir se poderiam viver com essas consequências. Ou, por outro lado, Jack teria de viver sabendo o que poderia ter, mas não tendo isso.

O ar entre os dois estava ficando carregado. Jack estava subitamente ciente do pulsar acelerado na base na garganta de Daniel. Ele engoliu. Daniel levantou uma mão e removeu os óculos. Colocou-os em uma mesa próxima e se virou para Jack. O ar quase brilhava agora, quase visível com calor e antecipação. Jack lambeu os lábios, então alcançou e colocou sua mão calosa suavemente na mandíbula de Daniel.

O efeito era enfeitiçador. Os olhos de Daniel tremularam até fechar, e seus lábios se entreabriram. Teve a menor expiração – uma oração de um som no tempo de uma batida do coração. Jack estava mesmerizado, atraído pela composição de paixão imóvel pintada sob seus dedos. Estava parado agora, não por causa do medo, mas por não desejar perder a visão que estava a sua frente. Finalmente, inclinou-se para frente, capturou a boca de Daniel na sua, e começou o beijo.

Jack se lembraria depois que foi lento, no começo. Extraordinário e quente e mais suave do que teria imaginado. Ele se lembraria, depois, percebendo com um flash de claridade que ninguém que tivesse beijado o conhecia tanto quanto esse homem---ninguém sabia tantos de seus segredos e tanto de sua alma. Ninguém nunca tinha sido assim. Ele se lembraria, depois, de pensar que deveria ser aquela intimidade que estava o levando para a boca de Daniel, para seus braços. Não seria capaz de lembrar, contudo, de quando o beijo passou de gentil para uma fúria de paixão, ou quando a possessividade o tomou e fez com que quisesse gritar com uma alegria selvagem por sua vitória. Ele se sentiria mal pela força que usou, pelo modo como agarrou o cabelo curto de Daniel em uma mão, ou causou hematomas nos lábios do mais novo, mas até mesmo no frenesi da paixão esteve ciente da força de Daniel o segurando, possuindo-o por sua vez.

Como tinham conseguido evitar isso? Sem serem convidadas, as memórias de Daniel flertando com Kyra voltaram para ele – o sentimento de ciúme que teve vendo Daniel flertar, o sentimento de, sim, alívio quando descobriram quem ela era porque isso significava que ela não podia ficar. Agora, aqui estavam, e Daniel era seu e Jack podia ouvir sua alma cantar. Como podia ter temido que isso não fosse bom? Como poderia não passar o resto da sua vida aqui?

De repente, Daniel se foi, afastando-se dele, deixando Jack grunhindo em protesto. Dois passos até a porta, e então o clique de uma tranca, então um passo de volta para o espaço de Jack, e... e Daniel estava largando sua jaqueta no chão, e começando a tirar sua camiseta. Jack o alcançou para parar as mãos determinadas e ocupadas.

“Daniel, não.” Nenhuma resposta; Daniel estava trabalhando em torno das mãos de Jack, seu rosto cheio de concentração e desejo. “Pare. Daniel, pare.” As palavras o atingiram finalmente, e Daniel ergueu os olhos. Seus olhos estavam escuros de luxúria, seus lábios formando um sorriso que era selvagem e passional. Era um Daniel Jack pensou que nunca veria, um Daniel que ele não sabia que existia. Jack absorveu a nova expressão como arenito se enchendo de água até que Daniel riu e se moveu para tirar sua camiseta. “Não, Daniel. Pare.”

Daniel hesitou, seus instintos em guerra consigo mesmos. “Jack?” Confusão estava se infiltrando nas bordas de seus olhos azuis. “Você… não gostou disso? Eu… pensei…” estava hesitando agora, e preocupado, mas suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas na borda de sua camiseta.

“Você está brincando? É, Daniel, ‘gostei’ disso. Gostei muito. Gostaria de mais.”

A certeza e a agressividade voltaram para os olhos de Daniel como uma fornaça em fogo alto. Largou a camiseta, contudo, e deu o segundo passo de volta para o espaço pessoal de Jack, empurrando-o dessa vez, até que Jack estivesse prensado contra a borda da mesa.

“Bom. Ótimo, na verdade.” Sorriu daquele modo selvagem e passional para Jack, e Jack sentiu o mundo mudar de algum modo imperceptível, mas profundamente importante. Nunca imaginaria que Daniel seria assim: decidido e agressivo e direto. Nunca imaginaria que gostaria tanto disso. Jack percebeu de repente que Daniel nunca fez nada pela metade em toda sua vida. Havia algum poço de concentração aparentemente inesgotável do qual ele se abastecia, e agora Jack viu que toda força dele estava concentrada nele. Esse pensamento o deixou tonto. Daniel se inclinou, mordiscou o pescoço de Jack, então começou a sugar antes de morder, com força. Jack ganiu. Daniel riu. “Comece a tirar as suas roupas, ou vou morder mais forte,” disse com um sorriso largo, olhando para Jack por entre seus cílios.

“Daniel. Você precisa parar.” Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para Jack manter em mente porque parar era tão importante. E era importante. Se Daniel o deixasse falar...

“Sem consequências, certo, Jack? Quis você por bastante tempo. Você não pode me dizer depois de um beijo assim...” as mãos de Daniel começaram a se mover novamente. Era de uma importância vital que parassem, então Jack os parou, apesar de todas as suas células cerebrais estarem protestando.

“Sim, Daniel, foi... um ótimo beijo.” Seus lábios estavam roçando na orelha de Daniel. Não podia evitar que permanecessem por um momento, e Daniel virou a cabeça, inclinando-se na direção do contato. “Vou me lembrar dele pelo resto da minha vida.” Um último toque leve como uma pena na orelha de Daniel, depois se afastou. “E você não vai. E é por isso que nós temos que parar.”

Daniel ficou paralisado por um momento, e então se afastou, olhando nos olhos de Jack, seu bom senso ainda enevoado com desejo. “O quê?”

“Sem consequências, certo? Você não vai se lembrar disso, Daniel. Quero que você se lembre. Não quero... roubar mais nada de você. Quero que você me fale semanas depois sobre como foi fantástico.” Ele sorriu. “Chame isso de vaidade.”

Piscando, Daniel se afastou. Havia uma cadeira a um passo de distância. Ele a agarrou, puxou para perto, e caiu nela. Esfregou a ponte do nariz. Lutou para pensar. Jack observou a transformação, observou seu quase-amante voltar a ser seu melhor amigo. Era... era algo que fazia seu coração doer. E foi nesse ponto que Jack O’Neill realmente percebeu o que estava arriscando e pelo quê.

Daniel ergueu os olhos, piscando novamente, estudando Jack como Jack o estava estudando. “Então... você realmente não veio aqui só para uma rapidinha?”

Jack fez uma careta. Tentou falar sem sarcasmo, mas não conseguiu. “Não sei que parte me incomoda mais, Daniel. Você acha que não consigo uma rapidinha nessa base com menos trabalho do que isso, ou que me importo tão pouco com você?”

O sarcasmo foi ignorado e com longos anos de prática, Daniel extraiu o elogio da sentença. “Não sei o que pensar, Jack.” Parou, carrancudo para Jack com seu olhar de concentração intensa. Seu olhar de vou-descobrir-o-que-está-acontecendo-nem-que-me-mate. “Por que você veio aqui? Por que você me beijou?”

Jack agarrou outra cadeira, colocando-a perto da de Daniel, e afundou-se nela. “Precisava saber. Precisava saber se estava imaginando coisas. Precisava saber se eu beijasse você se seria... horrível. Tinha esse pesadelo em que finalmente criava coragem e era uma droga, e nós ficaríamos presos a isso.”

Houve um riso abafado de Daniel. “Não foi uma droga, foi?”

“Não.” Foi a vez de Jack abafar o riso. “Não, não foi. Mas não pensei no que faria se chegasse nesse ponto. O que... o que nós vamos fazer?” Ele se ergueu o bastante para virar sua cadeira para encarar Daniel mais diretamente. “Daniel, você ama o seu emprego. Você não vai encontrar outro como esse. Não quero ser responsável pela sua demissão.”

“E você está feliz com o seu trabalho...”

“É. Estou mesmo. E a menos que irrite mais alguém no Pentágono, tenho uma boa chance de herdar o emprego de Hammond quando ele se aposentar. Ficaria feliz com isso, também. Mas homens que são conhecidos por terem outros homens como amantes não chegam a General. Essa não é uma opção. Não como, oh, digamos, corte marcial, ou dispensa desonrosa, ou ser transferido para um trabalho de escritório na França, ou algo igualmente glamoroso.”

“Bem, então é isso.” Daniel suspirou e um olhar de tristeza e perda o lavou, profunda e completamente antes de ser reprimido. Isso partiu o coração de Jack. “Por que você veio aqui, então? Por que se dar ao trabalho se o risco não vale a pena? Para que dizer que o que me lembro importa quando isso não é verdade?”

“Importa, Daniel. Eu...” era difícil para Jack completar o pensamento, ainda era difícil para ele vocalizar o que estava sentindo quando recém tinha reconhecido aqueles sentimentos. “Eu me importo com você, Daniel. Muito. E gostei daquele beijo. Muito. Gostaria de mais deles. Só que… preciso pensar sobre isso, Daniel. Vim aqui sem saber se isso…” gesticulou vagamente, “era algo pelo qual valia a pena lutar. Acho que é. Acho que, pelo menos, é uma luta que vale a pena considerar. Acho... acho que preciso analisar o campo de batalha um pouco mais.”

“O que isso quer dizer?”

“Quer dizer que vou passar a maior parte do próximo loop falando com pessoas que importam e determinando suas reações.”

“Falando? Com pessoas? Uou, estou tocado. Você realmente se importa. Daniel riu da expressão de Jack, então perguntou, “Que pessoas?”

“Bem, Hammond, para começar. Ele tem o maior potencial de acabar com tudo.”

“Hammond? George? Ele praticamente adotou você.”

“Não, Daniel, ele praticamente adotou _você_. E é por isso que ele tem o maior potencial para ficar muito, muito desapontado conosco. E se for algo que é realmente repulsivo para ele, tem a maior habilidade de causar dano.”

“Ok.” Daniel não gostava disso, mas não podia ignorar a lógica. “Quem mais? Oh, Sam e Teal’c.”

Jack considerou a questão por um momento. “Eles estão conosco por mais tempo; são os que mais provavelmente verão algo se nos descuidarmos. Só que Teal’c é um problema, ele está no loop comigo.”

“Oh?”

“É.”

“Umm. Bem, não acho que ele vá ser um problema, de qualquer modo. Ele disse algumas coisas sobre a cultura de casta guerreira de Chulak. Acho que estava deixando pistas de que poderia falar com ele sobre você, se quisesse. Não quis, naquele momento.” Daniel parou, pensando, então acrescentou, “Oh, não se esqueça da Janet.”

“Frasier?”

“É.”

“Por quê?”

“Por quê? Você está brincando, não está?” Jack só o encarou. “Ela é a nossa médica, Jack. E ela é uma médica muito cuidadosa. E ela é uma médica muito boa. E ela passa por nós com um pente fino depois de cada missão para ver se temos alguma... ‘marca’ forma do comum. Janet precisa saber. Podemos enganar Sam, Teal’c e Hammond por muito mais tempo do que podemos enganar Janet.”

“Ah.” Jack estava acenando seu entendimento. “Ok, bem lembrado. Acho que estava tão preocupado com Hammond que não pensei na Janet.”

Houve silêncio então por alguns momentos, enquanto os dois homens contemplavam seu futuro.

“Jack?” Jack ergueu os olhos? Daniel se levantou, erguendo Jack também. “Se você decidir... que a luta não vale a pena, talvez você pudesse passar um dia aqui para terminar o que começamos? Sei que não vou me lembrar, mas sempre gostei de pensar... oh.” Daniel mudou de ideia no meio da frase. “Oh, não. Deixe para lá. Esqueça que eu pedi. Você se lembraria. Então você teria que viver comigo sendo sem noção.” Houve uma pequena pausa para um sorriso autodepreciativo. “Mais sem noção do que você já acha que sou, quero dizer.”

“Daniel, não faça isso.” Jack se aproximou, tocou o lado do rosto de Daniel com sua mão e tentou colocar tanto sentimento nas palavras quanto possível. “Não acho que você seja sem noção. Acho que você é brilhante. Aprecio que você esteja no meu time e na minha vida.” Daniel ergueu os olhos, surpreso e satisfeito. “Sinto muito por não ter dito isso antes, Daniel. Prometo, não importa o que mais acontecer, vou dizer isso para você assim que você puder se lembrar disso. Ok?”

Daniel acenou, ainda chocado. Aparentemente, um Jack recém beijado era uma Jack mais comunicativo. ‘É uma pena,’ Daniel pensou. Afastou o arrependimento e sorriu. “É, temos um acordo. Gostaria de ouvir isso de novo pela primeira vez. Um... tem outra coisa antes que você vá.” Lambeu os lábios, subitamente um pouco assustado. Jamais tinha esperado realmente dizer o que estava prestes a dizer. Colocou sua mão sobre o coração de Jack. “Lembre-se disso: amo você, Jack. Posso viver com o que quer que você decida, mas de qualquer forma, isso não muda. Lembre-se disso.”

Abafando a súbita vontade de chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo, Jack colocou uma mão na nuca de Daniel e o puxou para um abraço apertado. Depois, quando voltou a ser capaz de falar, Jack sussurrou. “Amo você também, Daniel. Sinto muito que você não vá se lembrar de que disse isso.”

Daniel não se moveu, não se afastou ou dispensou o que foi dito; deixou as palavras o lavarem e o penetrarem até que as absorvesse em seu subconsciente. ‘Talvez possa mantê-las aqui,’ pensou.

Finalmente, Jack se afastou, e olhou para o relógio. “Não temos muito tempo sobrando. Gastei a maior parte do loop vagando e então parado no corredor mais cedo, tentando criar coragem de entrar. Você começar mais cedo amanhã.”

“Umm... você podia me beijar até que terminasse.” Daniel sorriu malicioso.

“Você realmente tem uma mente do tipo um-foco-de-cada-vez, não tem, Danny?”

“Oh, você não tem ideia.”

Jack não conseguia pensar em uma razão para se recusar, e não queria uma, de qualquer forma.

 

\---

 

“Entre.” A voz era professional e firme. Jack entrou no escritório do General para o encontrar debruçado sobre papelada. “Sim, Coronel?”

“General Hammond, tenho, hm, uma pergunta pessoal para fez. Tem um minuto?” O General acenou, e Jack se sentou na cadeira. Hammond esperou enquanto Jack gastou um momento a mais do que o necessário se fazendo confortável, e esperou ainda mais enquanto Jack encarava fixamente a estátua na mesa. Finalmente, o mais velho limpou a garganta.

“Jack? Você tinha algo a dizer?”

“Umm, sim, tinha. Tenho. Tenho algo a dizer. Bem, para perguntar, na verdade.” Ele suspirou e encarou seu OC. “Então, ok. Aqui está. General, o que você faria se descobrisse que dois homens sob seu commando tem um caso? Quero dizer, digamos que eles foram cuidadosos, mas você descobriu sobre eles. O que faria?”

Hammon fez uma careta. “Sobre quem estamos falando, Coronel?”

Jack hesitou. “Digamos por enquanto que é uma questão hipotética.”

“Hipotética? Hipoteticamente dependeria dos homens envolvidos. Se a relação interferia com suas habilidades de realizar seu trabalho. Dependeria das circunstâncias sob as quais eu descobri, afinal de contas, não depende só de mim. Se fosse algo que toda a base soubesse, não teria escolha. Teria de agir, não importa quem fosse, ou se eu pensasse que isso era um problema ou não.”

“Então o que você está dizendo é que se fosse algo que você pudesse ignorar, você ignoraria? Você não tem nenhum sentimento pessoal sobre o assunto que o compeliria a arrasar tudo?”

“Jack, sobre quem estamos falando?”

Jack hesitou novamente, e pensou em ‘sem consequências’ mais uma vez. Isso era o pior, contudo – pior até do que aquela horrível conversa com Daniel antes do beijo. “Nós estamos falando sobre Daniel, senhor.”

Hammond ergueu as sobrancelhas. “O Dr. Jackson e quem mais?”

“Um, eu, na verdade.” Jack imaginava se estaria corando novamente, e se perguntava se seria algum tipo de condição médica que conseguiria fazer Janet tratar. Deus, mas ele odiava essas conversas do coração. Daniel tinha razão: era um sinal de como tudo isso importava para ele que estivesse sentado ali aguentando isso. Não havia algum lugar para o qual pudesse ir ser torturado ao invés disso?”

Do outro lado da sala, o Major General George Hammond terminou de mover a boca sem palavras, e agora estava pegando a garrafa de escoche muito antiga e os dois copos que mantinha em seu armário. Serviu nos dois copos, empurrou um para o outro lado da mesa, e tomou um gole do seu antes de falar. “Jack, o que em nome de Deus te possuiu para você vir aqui e me contar isso?”

Oh, bem. Jack suspirou. “Estou em um loop temporal, senhor.”

“Um loop temporal. Filho, você perdeu a cabeça?”

Tiveram a discussão ‘estou em um loop temporal’. O General estava menos disposto a acreditar nele do que Daniel, mas no final estava disposto a acreditar que Jack acreditava nisso, e até isso era mais do que Jack precisava. Era só uma questão de tempo, afinal, e tudo terminaria, mesmo se Jack tivesse de passar o resto da tarde em uma cela ‘para o seu próprio bem’.

Foi preciso todo o esforço de vontade que Jack possuía para trazer a atenção de Hammond de volta para o assunto relevante: as consequências de qualquer descoberta da parte de Hammond de uma relação entre Jack e o arqueólogo do seu time. George realmente não queria discutir o assunto, assim como Jack, e não tinha a mesma motivação que Jack. Eventualmente, entretanto, cedeu.

“Jack, se você está pedindo minha permissão, você não tem. Não é uma decisão pessoal da minha parte, é professional.” Suspirou e balançou a cabeça. “Sei que você e o Dr. Jackson ambos sofreram um inferno, e acredito que os dois têm todo o direito de serem felizes. Mas, não posso aceitar isso. Pode acabar com a sua carreira, que nós dois sabemos que passou por nada menos do que uma ressureição milagrosa graças ao sucesso desse programa. E onde Daniel vai trabalhar se não for aqui? Onde vai poder ir que lhe dê um décimo do desafio que ele tem agora? Vocês estão brincando com fogo, filho.”

Jack só conseguia encarar o chão na frente de seus pés. “Sei disso, senhor.”

“Além disso, Jack – você sabe tão bem quanto eu que existem excelentes razões para não se envolver... ah, romanticamente com um membro da sua equipe. Causa decisões ruins no campo. Você sabe disso.”

“Sim, senhor. Eu sei.” Ergueu os olhos. “Mas isso não é realmente um problema. Eu me importo com ele, General. Tenho me importando com ele por um bom tempo. Isso não vai mudar de qualquer forma. Não tenho como ‘consertar’ isso. E não é algo que iria consertar. E não é algo que vai causar problemas para a SG-1. É algo que deixa ela mais forte.”

O General ficou tão surpreso com a honestidade silenciosa na voz de Jack quanto havia ficado com todo o resto que havia sido dito. Esse era o modo como as coisas estavam, então, e como já eram, aparentemente. George podia analisar conversas passadas agora, e notar o modo como os dois olhavam um para o outro, o modo como chamavam um ao outro instintivamente quando um deles estava ferido, o modo como tinham a tendência de ficar perto um do outro. Balançou a cabeça. Do outro lado da sua mesa, Jack terminou seu último gole do álcool valioso, baixou o copo, e se levantou.

“Obrigado por seu tempo, senhor.”

A porta fechou, e Hammond serviu para si outro copo de escoche, e falou para uma sala vazia.

“Boa sorte, filho.” 

 

\---

 

Na parte de trás da cafeteria, Jack e Janet observavam conspirativamente enquanto Daniel navegava entre pessoas e bandejas sem tirar os olhos das suas notas.

“Como ele faz isso?” Janet pensou alto.

“Não faz. Ele bate em paredes. E mesas. E estátuas. E…, bem, vamos dizer que a lista é quase infinita. Viu? Ele só não bateu em Gomez porque Gomez o viu e desviou.” Jack suspirou. “Nenhuma consciência da situação. Nenhuma.”

“E ele não sabe, no momento?”

“Não.”

Janet sorriu. Tendo coletado uma bandeja de comida, Daniel tirou os olhos das suas notas, e agora estava analisando a sala, procurando por uma mesa. Viu eles, e começou a andar em sua direção.

“Hei, Daniel.”

“Oi Jack. Janet.” Ele olhou de um para o outro, com seus sorrisos largos, por um momento, então olhou para si mesmo, e de volta para seus companheiros. “Umm... sim? Estou com um cartaz de ‘Me Chute’ colado, ou algo assim?”

“Não.” O sorriso de Jack ficou um pouco maior. “Bem, não um cartaz de qualquer forma. ‘Ou algo’ ainda precisa ser determinado.”

“Oh, ótimo. Sou a tirada e não sei a piada?”

“É uma piada meio longa, Daniel, e preciso ir falar com a Sam.” Jack empurrou o resto de seu almoço para longe e se levantou. Bagunçou o cabelo de Daniel enquanto se afastava. “E não se preocupe, Daniel. Vou te contar mais tarde.”

Daniel bufou e mordeu seu sanduíche. Então encarou Janet. “Você ainda está aqui. Você pode me dizer.”

Infelizmente, Janet balançou a cabeça. “Se eu fizesse isso, o Coronel iria me matar.” Finalmente, ela ficou com pena da sua expressão e se inclinou para frente. “Ele está planejando uma surpresa para você. É só o que posso dizer.” Seus olhos estavam dançando.

Revirando os olhos, Daniel mordeu novamente seu sanduíche. O senso de humor de Jack era sempre uma espada de dois gumes. Esperava não precisar estrangular seu amigo quando descobrisse a surpresa. “E você sabe o que é a surpresa, Janet?”

Ela acenou.

“E vou gostar dela?”

“Ah, sim. Acho que você vai.”

 

\---

 

Jack usou um momento para admirar a vista da Montanha Cheyenne antes de desenrolar o saco de dormir, desembalar o almoço, e comer. Tinha visitado aquele lugar muitas vezes ao longo dos anos, e sempre o ajudou a pensar mais claramente. As nuvens se moviam em padrões preguiçosos sobre sua cabeça enquanto ele se certificava de suas decisões. 

 

\---

 

A conversa ‘estou em um loop temporal’ estava ficando mais rápida, por isso Jack estava grato. E Daniel estava sempre tão impressionantemente disposto a acreditar e aceitar e seguir em frente.

“Você me beijou?”

“E você me beijou de volta. Foi um beijo muito bom.”

“Porra.” Daniel considerou a palavra, decidiu que não expressava precisamente a profundidade de seu sentimento por ter perdido o evento. Selecionou algumas outras em várias línguas e as estava vocalizando quando uma solução lhe ocorreu. “Bem, então, você me deve um beijo. Um beijo do tipo primeiro beijo.” Ele sorriu docemente e se moveu ao redor da mesa.

“Não, não vai acontecer. Sinto muito.”

“Sente muito?” O sorriso doce permaneceu, mas se tornou perigoso. “O que você quer dizer com ‘sinto muito’?”

“Quero dizer, sinto muito, mas não vou deixar você me beijar. Você pode me distrair demais e temos coisas para conversar.”

Daniel fez uma careta. “Isso não é justo.”

“Não. Nem um pouco. E não faça beicinho, já me decidi.”

“Não estou fazendo beicinho.”

“Sim, você está fazendo beicinho, e, mesmo que seja fofo, não vai funcionar, então puxe ele de volta.”

Daniel continuou por mais um momento, absorveu o fato de que Jack tinha acabado de dizer que ele era ‘fofo’, fez uma determinação sobre a aparência séria do olhar de Jack, suspirou, e deixou-se cair em uma cadeira. “Tudo bem. Não posso beijar você. Provocador. Então sobre o que vamos ‘discutir’?”

Jack entregou para Daniel uma caneca de café, bom café que roubou da reserva particular de Sam, preparado enquanto ela estava ocupada em outro lugar. Daniel cheirou curioso, fez uma expressão de surpresa, e tomou um gole. Jack puxou uma cadeira e ficou confortável. “Nós vamos conversar sobre as nossas carreiras.”

“Ah, é, isso de fato soa melhor do que eu conseguir o beijo que você me deve. Agora vejo como chegou a Coronel.”

“Cheguei a Coronel me concentrando na perseguição de objetivos e estando disposto a correr riscos. Fodi com a minha vida por subestimar o quanto precisava de pessoas ao meu redor com quem eu me importasse e cuidasse. O que é importante para você, Daniel?”

“Você é.” Daniel parou. “Ou, Jack O’Neill é.” Inclinou a cabeça. “Você tem certeza de que você é Jack O’Neill?”

“Não me faça contar para você a história do dálmata de novo, Daniel.”

“Sinto muito, Jack, é só que isso é, hm, um pouco demais. Pode me dar um minuto?”

“Adoraria. Não dá. Estou falando com pessoas pelo que já parecem anos. Estou começando a esperar ansiosamente ser capturado por um cabeça de cobra de novo. Mas se eu não fizer isso agora, talvez nunca faça. Então, você quer falar ou não?”

Daniel duvidava seriamente que fosse ouvir essas palavras de novo. Usou um pouco de café para o ajuda a engolir sua surpresa, então encontrou os olhos de Jack.

“Ok, Jack. Vamos conversar.”

 

\---

 

Os oficiais da Força de Segurança estavam um pouco surpresos por verem o Coronel O’Neill assoviando enquanto andava pelos corredores, mas ficaram na sua. Jack bateu uma vez na porta de Daniel, e então entrou antes de obter uma resposta. Daniel ergueu os olhos do complicado texto da tábua para absorver a imagem de Jack, sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de comer um canário. O sorriso era infeccioso, e Daniel sorriu de volta.

“Alguém acabou de matar Apophis?”

“Não. Melhor.”

“Melhor do que um Apophis morto? Sério?”

“Bem... talvez não. Perto. Venha comigo.” Jack gesticulou em direção à porta, e esperou que Daniel se levantasse. Daniel não se levantou. Daniel, na verdade, ficou bem parado. “O quê?”

“Jack, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.”

“Daniel, tecnicamente, sou seu chefe, certo?”

“Hm, tecnicamente, sim.”

“Bem, você está de folga a partir de agora. Vamos.”

Daniel estava em conflito. “Será que você pode ao menos me dizer o que está acontecendo?”

“Claro. Loops temporais. Consequências. Dálmatas. Vamos.”

“Dálmatas?” Daniel fez uma careta. “Você não pegou um cachorro para mim, pegou?”

“Pelo amor de Deus, Daniel. Só por um segundo, será que dá para você não ser o homem mais teimoso do planeta? Será que só dessa vez você pode fazer algo sem que eu explique o porquê?”

“Ah, eu preciso que você me explique o porquê? Eu? Quando foi a última vez que você aceitou minha palavra? Você me comprou um cachorro?”

“Não. Prometo. Nenhum cachorro, dálmata ou não. Vamos.”

“Ok. Tudo bem. Mas você vai ter de explicar para o General porque não fiz a tradução para a SG-7.”

“Feito.”

Jack sabia que precisaria explicar tudo para Daniel, mas não podia evitar de só aproveitar o momento por um tempo. Precisou surpreendentemente de pouco tempo para sabotar o cabeamento da câmera de um dos quartos de hóspedes e criar as desculpas que garantiriam que os dois não fosse incomodados durante a tarde. A parte loop-temporal-e-dálmata do entretenimento do dia terminou antes do fim da viagem de elevador, e agora o resto do tempo se alongava na frente de Jack como um bufê. Tinha sido uma excelente ideia, e depois de dias e dias de conversas e pensamento, parecia ainda melhor. Daniel tinha se acalmado depois da conversa sobre o loop temporal, e agora estava contente em ser surpreendido. Perfeito.

A porta do quarto de hóspedes se abriu, então fechou-se atrás deles, e Jack colocou a tranca no lugar. De um lado da mesa havia uma garrafa de escoche muito antiga e dois copos. Jack a abriu, serviu e entregou um copo para Daniel.

“Eu sei, eu sei. Só prova; é bom.”

Daniel tomou um gole cuidadoso, e então seu olhos se arregalaram. “É bom. E antigo. Onde você conseguiu?”

“Roubei do escritório do Hammond.” Os olhos de Jack brilhavam. “Está sendo uma boa manhã, até agora. O resto de dia também está parecendo muito bom.” Estava sorrindo de novo. Daniel estava sorrindo para ele também, apesar de não saber o porquê.

Então houveram sorrisos e piadas até que os copos estivessem vazios, e então havia Daniel, parecendo curioso.

“Então, o que estamos celebrando?”

“Nós estamos celebrando estarmos vivos.”

“Estamos?”

“Sim. É algo que Fraiser me disse. Esteja vivo. Celebre estar vivo.”

“Janet disse isso?”

“É. Você sabe porque ela e o marido se divorciaram?”

“Hm... ela queria entrar na Força Aérea?”

“Não. Não foi por isso.” Jack estava sorrindo de novo.

“Você vai me dizer o motivo?”

“Vamos dizer apenas que Janet não se interessa tanto por homens quanto seu marido achou que ela deveria.”

“Janet?”

“É.”

“Oh, uou.” Daniel abafou o riso. “Bem, acho que não estou completamente surpreso. Mas porque ela disse isso para você?”

“Nós estávamos conversando. O assunto surgiu.”

“Deve ter sido uma bela duma conversa.”

“Ah, você não iria acreditar em algumas das conversas que ando tendo.”

“Não?”

“Não. Bem, talvez. Na verdade, meio que estou esperando que você vá acreditar.” O sorriso estava de volta. “As melhores conversas foram com você, entretanto.”

“Eu?”

“É.”

“Então, hm... sobre o que nós andamos conversando?”

“Nós.”

“Nós?”

“É.”

Daniel piscou, balançou a cabeça, e olhou fixamente para os olhos de Jack. “Ok, Jack. Estou ouvindo.”

“Ótimo.” Jack colocou uma mão ternamente sob o queixo de Daniel. “Preciso que me prometa uma coisa, Daniel.”

“Ok, o quê?”

“Nós não vamos transar. Não hoje. Não aqui. Você precise me ajudar com isso. Você precisa não ser tão... persuasivo. Ok?”

Daniel olhou deliberadamente para a grande cama que podia ver atrás dos ombros de Jack. “E você nos trouxe aqui por?”

“Porque queria ficar confortável.”

“Confortável enquanto nós fazemos o quê?”

“Beijamos.”

“Beijamos?”

“Beijamos.”

“Só beijamos?”

“Só beijamos.”

“E por que nós só vamos beijar?”

“Você se lembra da última vez que beijei você, Daniel?”

“Jack, não me lembro da primeira vez que você me beijou.”

Jack acenou. “E, Daniel, é por isso que nós só vamos beijar.”

Daniel pensou sobre isso por um momento, e acenou lentamente. “Tá, entendo.”

“Prometa, então.” Jack acariciou a linha do maxilar de Daniel com seu polegar, observando com deleite e reverência enquanto Daniel tremia. O homem era sempre tão sensível? “Prometa que você vai me ajudar a manter isso sob controle. Não tenho certeza de que serei capaz de para se você não estiver me ajudando.”

Maravilhado, Daniel encarou os olhos cor café a sua frente. Não se lembrava de nem um único beijo, mas Jack obviamente parecia ter grande fé nos poderes de sedução de Daniel. Com uma voz trêmula, Daniel perguntou, “Eu excito você tanto assim?”

Jack acenou, e o sorriso voltou. “Quem imaginaria?”

“Não eu.” Daniel tremeu novamente enquanto o polegar de Jack passava por sua bochecha e maxilar. “Prometo, Jack. Nada de sexo.” Em algum momento, seus olhos tinham se fechado. Ele os abriu, e olhou para Jack. “Prometo. Agora dá para você calar a boca e me beijar?”

Foi isso que Jack fez. Não houve exploração silenciosa dessa vez; nenhum momento conhecendo-você. Jack passou seu braço ao redor da cintura de Daniel para o puxar para perto, enquanto a outra mão segurou com mais força o maxilar de Daniel e o manteve no lugar. Então suas bocas se encontraram, firmes, tão firme quanto Jack já estava, tão firme quanto Daniel estava contra seu corpo. Jack sentia-se excitado pela sensação de estar reivindicando esse homem que havia percebido que amava, excitado por sentir Daniel o reivindicando de volta, igualmente desesperado. Quando finalmente largou Daniel, o outro homem se jogou contra ele.

Jack mal pode ouvir as palavras baixas que Daniel moeu contra a curva do seu pescoço. “Já estou me arrependendo daquela promessa, Jack.”

“Que pena.” Jack grunhiu de volta.

Daniel suspirou, e beijou o pescoço de Jack, então o empurrou com tanta força que Jack caiu na cama. Enquanto Jack se recuperava da surpresa, Daniel já estava tirando sua própria camiseta.

“Daniel!” A voz de Jack carregava um aviso, mas Daniel o cortou.

“Quero as suas mãos na minha pele. Não aceito negociações.” O sorriso de Daniel era doce e perverso. “Nessa pele ou em outro pedaço. Escolha suas batalhas, Coronel.”

“Tudo bem, vem cá.”

É claro que Daniel engatinhou por cima de Jack na cama, e Jack estava se perguntando o quanto a sua promessa importava para ele quando a boca de Daniel tocou a sua novamente, e ele parou de pensar sobre qualquer coisa. Suas mãos, contudo, ainda imaginavam qual seria a sensação da pele de Daniel, então era algo que precisava ser investigado. Acontece que a sensação era maravilhosa.

O tempo passou, varrido por gemidos e medido em arfadas. Finalmente, Daniel se atirou para longe de Jack e em direção ao outro lado da cama. Lentamente, conseguiu dizer, “Vou atirar em você com a sua própria arma por ter feito com que eu fizesse aquela promessa.”

“Nenhuma arma vai atirar, Daniel. Essa era a natureza da promessa, lembra?”

“Cretino.”

Jack só riu. “Todas essas línguas e esse é o melhor que consegue fazer?”

Daniel rolou para o lado e se levantou apoiado em um cotovelo. “O propósito da linguagem é comunicação, Jack. Posso xingar você em abydoniano, mas você não entenderia, e eu teria falhado em me comunicar. Qual seria o propósito disso?”

Jack riu. Estava frustrado, como sabia que ficaria, mas estranhamente contente. Olhou para Daniel, e não pode evitar um sorriso. Sabia que era um sorriso bobo. Oh bem. “Então vamos dar uma pausa?”

“Vamos se você não quer nenhuma bala disparada, sim.”

“Você soa irritado,” Jack brincou. “Você sabe que estou fazendo isso por você, não sabe?”

A expressão de Daniel se suavizou e um olhar sem fundo chegou em seus olhos. “Sim. Sei disso. Eu... ainda não posso acreditar, mas sim. Não posso acreditar que você pensou nisso. É... é bem, hm, amável da sua parte.”

“Hei! Por que você está tão surpreso? Posso ser amável!” Jack parecia um pouco ultrajado.

Daniel sorriu para ele. “Sim, sei que você pode. Não quis dizer nesse sentido. Só que... nunca esperei que você pudesse ser amável assim comigo.”

“Oh. Bem, ok. Para dizer a verdade, também não. É justo. Então...” Jack rolou para encarar Daniel, também se erguendo em um cotovelo. “Como alguém seduz um linguista, então?”

“Oh, acho que você está fazendo um bom trabalho.”

“Não, mesmo, estou falando sério.”

“Falando sério sobre o quê?”

“Qual é a sua ideia da cena perfeita de sedução.”

“Você está brincando.”

“Não, não estou.”

“Sério?”

“Sério.”

Daniel hesitou por um momento, e então desistiu. “Não sei. Sinceramente, Jack, você não precisa de muitos adereços. Você é basicamente o ingrediente principal.”

Jack suspirou. “De vez em quando você é impossível, Daniel. Tá, vamos fazer isso do modo mais difícil.” Estudou o rosto na sua frente por um momento, sorrindo suavemente. “Bem, nós sabemos que cerveja e hóquei estão fora de questão.”

“Hm, é. Nada sobre isso faz qualquer coisa comigo.”

“Nada?”

“Não.”

“Então por que você sempre assiste jogos de hóquei comigo?”

“Não ficou óbvio agora?”

Jack pensou sobre isso por um momento. “Você realmente não gosta de hóquei nem um pouco?”

Daniel sorriu. “Não tem nada de errado com hóquei. Não iria me incomodar para procurar isso. Mas me incomodaria para ficar perto de você. E faço isso. Frequentemente.”

“Não é como se eu não fizesse nada para ficar perto de você, Daniel.”

O sorriso de Daniel se alargou. “Eu sei. Vejo isso.” Ele gesticulou para incluir o quarto. “E é muito amável.”

“Tudo bem. Então nada de cerveja ou hóquei. Vinho?”

“Vinho pode ser bom. Que tipo?”

“Você me diz.”

“Tinto. Cabernet Sauvignon. Apropriadamente envelhecido.”

“Ah. Estou começando a entender. Você é um encontro caro.”

“Eu,” Daniel esticou uma mão sobre seu peito, “sou um encontro no qual vale a pena gastar dinheiro.”

Jack sorriu largamente. “Sabe, acredito nisso.”

“Se você não acredita agora, irá,” Daniel prometeu.

Então o menu foi discutido, e então, o guarda-roupa de Jack, e os itens favoritos de Daniel nele. Jack ficou surpreso e gratificado que Daniel já tivesse favoritos. Precisavam trabalhar em outros pontos: lareira acessa ou não, velas ou não, música?, sim, mas de que tipo? Quando Jack passou para perguntas sobre o primeiro beijo que ainda iria acontecer – e o que aconteceria depois – Daniel ficou estranhamente quieto. Jack se perguntava por que enquanto perguntava e testava as preferências de Daniel para várias abordagens, quando Jack percebeu que Daniel estava quase, quase perdendo o controle e estava implorando a Jack que se afastasse. Jack fez isso imediatamente, e olhou para baixo surpreso. Daniel não tinha sido difícil de excitar para começar, mas agora ele estava como uma corda de piano apertada demais, tremendo incontrolavelmente e arfando por ar.

Jack não podia evitar um sorriso. Quase soava como uma piada: Como seduzir um linguista?

Falando sujo com ele.

 

\---

 

Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia fazer isso de novo. Mal conseguiram parar a tempo, várias vezes, e Jack ainda estava tenso e portanto em desvantagem. Não conseguia resistir, contudo, e então se encontrou no escritório de Daniel, tendo a conversa sobre loops temporais e dálmatas. Depois disso, Jack foi para trás da mesa, inclinou-se e colocou suas mãos nela, imobilizando o outro homem no local. Depois que terminou de sussurrar no ouvido de Daniel, o triplo Ph.D. estava sem palavras e desamparado, e mais do que disposto a seguir Jack para o quarto de hóspedes, ou a sala de reuniões, ou qualquer lugar que Jack quisesse.

Horas depois, Daniel estava ameaçando atirar nele de novo, e Jack estava começando a pensar que até a ideia de um banho gelado era excitante.

“Tá, é isso. Nunca vou conseguir aguentar outra dessas seções.”

“Com o que mais você planeja passar o tempo, Jack? Vai aprender cerâmica?” 

 

\---

 

A música era Bach, o vinho era da Vinícola Anderson’s Conn Valley, e o menu era filé Bourbon com pedaços de aspargo e mini batatas. A lareira estava acessa, mas não havia velas, e as janelas estavam abertas pela brisa e para impedir o fogo de deixar a sala muito abafada. Jack estava usando sua camisa de algodão cinza aço e um par antigo de jeans macias-como-manteiga que eram um pouco justas demais para serem usadas em público.

_”Você consegue identificar minhas jeans?” Jack estava incrédulo._

_“E você sabe qual é meu remédio para alergia sem receita favorito. Não seja convencido, Jack. Eu observo você. Você faz compras para mim.” Um leve sorriso presunçoso acompanhou essas palavras, e Jack teve de rir._

A campainha soou, e Jack estava sorrindo por causa da sua memória. Seria uma boa noite.

Abriu a porta com floreiros, e Daniel entrou, carregando uma queijada.

“Queijada?”

“Pensei em trazer sobremesa. Você sempre se esquece da sobremesa.”

Na verdade, Jack não tinha esquecido, dessa vez, mas deixou assim. “Ótimo. Entre.”

O jantar foi divertido e Daniel podia ver que Jack estava com bom humor, apesar de não conseguir descobrir o porquê. A conversa passou facilmente por esportes e política, filmes e música, e tinha chegado em uma discussão sobre trabalho quando Daniel mencionou o loop temporal.

“Você deve ter morrido de tédio, Jack. Estou surpreso que estivesse com tão bom humor quando tudo terminou.”

“Ah, encontrei algumas coisas para me distrair,” Jack disse com um sorriso enigmático.

“É? Como o quê?”

Jack descreveu algumas das coisas que encontrou para fazer ao redor da base, não sendo do tipo que comete o mesmo erro duas vezes, cuidadosa e completamente evitou mencionar o beijo com Sam. Daniel riu prazerosamente das histórias de Jack e Teal’c brincando de esconder o equipamento de laboratório da Sam e tendo lutas com pistolas d’água pelos corredores do SGC. Podia ver que algo importante tinha acontecido, contudo, quando Jack disse como quem não quer nada, “... e tive a chance de falar com algumas pessoas sobre algumas coisas.”

“Falar? Com pessoas? Você?” Daniel sorriu, mas seus olhos se apertaram, e sua expressão era uma de concentração.

“Ah, você sabe, isso e aquilo. Falei com você, por exemplo.”

“É mesmo? Como o quê?”

Jack ergueu sua taça. “Bem, por exemplo, você me disse seu tipo favorito de vinho.”

A mente de Daniel era muito rápida, e ele tinha um bom olho para detalhes. Jack assistiu enquanto ele observava a sala, contemplava seu parceiro de jantar, e formava conclusões. Ainda assim, era um grande passo. Jack não podia evitar um sorriso interno ao ver as dúvidas espreitando nos olhos de Daniel.

Daniel ergueu sua taça um pouco. “Não é só meu vinho favorito, é, Jack?” Seus olhos passaram pela sala de novo. “Essa é minha sonata favorita, e essa é minha refeição ‘Jack está cozinhando’ favorita, e essas são minhas...” sua mão livre gesticulou na direção de Jack, mas ele se parou logo antes de dizer ‘minhas jeans favoritas’. Seus olhos se apertaram quando Jack não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

“Sim, Daniel?”

“Deixa para lá.” Recostou-se, seus olhos ainda apertados. Jack observou Daniel tomar a decisão de não se deixar ser provocado. Claramente, Jack estava jogando com alguma coisa: Daniel decidiu deixar isso acontecer sem nenhuma ajuda dele. _Ótimo, isso significa que ele terminou de discutir comigo._

“Bem, se você tem certeza.” Jack se levantou e foi até o balcão para pegar a garrafa de vinho. Abaixou-se um pouco mais do que o absolutamente necessário para fazer isso. Além de serem justas, essas eram as calças jeans favoritas de Daniel porque eram tão justas que Jack sempre as usava sem cueca. Podia sentir os olhos de Daniel nele todo o tempo em que estava de costas. Era melhor do que tinha imaginado. E mal tinham começado.

Voltando para mesa, Jack dividiu o resto do vinho entre suas taças, e gesticulou em direção às escadas. “Venha para a sacada. Tem algo que quero mostrar para você.”

Daniel sorriu um pouco, deu de ombros e se levantou. Era difícil resistir a Jack quando ele estava sendo tão charmoso, e obviamente trabalhando duro para agradar. “Sacada, hm? Esse não é realmente meu cômodo favorito.” Deixou a última parte sair com um ar casual, e Jack riu.

“É mesmo? Bem, acho que vou ter que tentar fazer melhor.”

Daniel balançou a cabeça, ainda perdido quanto a exata natureza do jogo, mas sem se importar. Estava se divertindo, de qualquer forma.

O ar noturno estava frio, como sempre estava a 6000 pés. Jack guiou os dois para seu telescópio, então sentou-se na frente dele, ajustando o ângulo e as lentes. Levantando-se, gesticulou para Daniel se sentar. Daniel terminou o último gole do vinho caro, e sentou-se.

“Ali – está vendo? Marte não vai ficar tão próximo da Terra pelos próximos 143 anos. Dá para enxergar os cânions.”

Daniel assoviou baixo e suavemente. “É incrível.” Ergueu os olhos para Jack antes de olhar de voltar para o telescópio. “Fantástico, não é? Nós viajamos por toda a galáxia, mas tem algo sobre ver os planetas dessa forma que realmente evidencia a maravilha disso tudo.”

“É, realmente.”

Ficaram ali por um tempo apreciando a companhia um do outro. Daniel perguntou a Jack que constelações estavam em destaque ultimamente e Jack apontou outros fenômenos cósmicos. De qualquer forma, adorava esse tipo de tempo com Jack, o compartilhamento e a companhia quieta e tranquila. Adorava o modo como a voz de Jack mudava quando estava falando sobre o hobby que gostava tanto. A noite tinha ficado ainda melhor, e Daniel tinha quase esquecido da sua suspeita de que Jack tinha alguma coisa em mente.

Estavam apoiados contra o apoio da sacada quando Jack apontou a constelação das sete-cabrinhas no leste, mal visível sobre a linha das árvores. No processo de fazer isso, tinha erguido sua mão direita para a nuca de Daniel. O ar noturno estava frio, mas a mão de Jack era quente, e Daniel fechou seus olhos brevemente no escuro, ignorando as palavras baixas de Jack para apreciar o toque de pele na pele. Jack estava tão próximo; Daniel podia sentir a frente da coxa direito do outro homem tocando levemente a parte de trás da sua perna esquerda. Esse era o ponto, Daniel sabia, no qual precisava se cuidar, mas aqui sob o céu escuro e iluminado pelas estrelas não parecia haver motivo para lutar. Gastou anos sendo cuidadoso, e continuaria fazendo isso, mas a verdade era que o toque de Jack sempre mandava fagulhas violentas e passionais correndo por seu corpo. Apreciando o momento, Daniel percebeu que Jack tinha parado de falar, e talvez até tivesse feito uma pergunta.

“Hm..., sinto muito, Jack. Minha mente estava vagando. O que você disse?”

“Vagando? É mesmo? Para onde?” Jack tinha se inclinado, e estava tão próximo agora, Daniel conseguia sentir a respiração dele na sua orelha. Daniel lutou para suprimir um tremor, e cobriu-o com um suave dar de ombros quando falhou.

“Eu, hm, acho que não sei. Pensando sobre... estrelas, e... distâncias.” Daniel estava começando a desejar desesperadamente que Jack se movesse, e ainda assim não conseguia se fazer quebrar o contato. Tão perto.

“Distâncias?” Jack riu. Mudou seu peso e Daniel pode sentir toda a perna dele pressionando contra a sua. A boca de Jack estava a centímetros da sua orelha, e a respiração de Daniel estava rápida e rasa. Perguntava-se se Jack podia sentir seu coração batendo, perguntava-se se Jack podia sentir o calor irradiando de sua pele. Daniel abriu a boca para falar, mas falhou. Deveria se mover? Não, Jack tinha iniciado isso, mantendo-o tão perto. Daniel não tinha revelado nada. Mas seu sangue estava começando a rearranjar sua anatomia e algo ficaria evidente logo.

“Você me perguntou sobre o que nós conversando. Acabei não dizendo.”

As palavras finalmente saíram, apesar de serem roucas e silenciosas. “É, você não disse.”

“Nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas, Daniel. Dissemos muitas coisas que precisamos dizer novamente. Coisas importantes.” Riu novamente, sua respiração fazendo Daniel pegar fogo. “Coisas do tipo sentido da vida. Vamos conversar sobre isso de novo. Prometo que vamos. Prometo. Primeiro o mais importante. Você vai ficar tão orgulhoso de mim, Daniel. Me comportei tão bem. E fui tão tentado a não me comportar.”

Jack se moveu novamente, alinhando seu corpo mais cuidadosamente contra o de Daniel, e dessa vez Daniel não podia interpretar errado as intenções de Jack. Seu corpo respondeu imediata e dolorosamente, e começou a virar, mas foi parado. Jack passou seu braço esquerdo pelo de Daniel e então nas suas costas sem que Daniel percebesse. Estava segurando de leve, mas seguramente, e as pontas dos dedos da mão direita tinham se movido da nuca de Daniel e agora estavam descansando suavemente nos seus lábios.

“Relaxe, Daniel, fique parado.” Os lábios de Jack estavam se movendo contra a pele macia da orelha de Daniel, de fato o tocando agora, e Daniel não podia evitar lutar por um momento, querendo tanto se virar e abraçar o homem que fazia seu corpo pegar fogo. A luta durou pouco, contudo, e logo ele cedeu com um suspirou contra Jack, que beijou suavemente sua orelha. “Isso mesmo. Respire. Nós temos toda noite, temos o resto das nossas vidas, e ainda não terminei.” No fim da frase, reafirmação deu lugar a uma pontada de maldade, e deu calafrios em Daniel no ar gelado.

“Porra, é claro que você não terminou, me solte e nós vamos começar a falar sobre ‘terminar’, Jack.”

Jack riu. Deuses, mas isso estava afetando Daniel. Ele cambaleou, estremeceu, lutou para respirar.

“Você é difícil de acalmar uma vez que eu aperte o botão de ‘ligar’, Daniel, mas pratiquei nisso. E não terminei de falar.”

“Falar?” A voz de Daniel era quase um chiado. “ _Agora_ você quer falar? Vou matar você...”

“Provavelmente. Acho um pouco... preocupante que você sempre ameace violência quando chegamos nesse ponto.” Jack estava sorrindo, e Daniel podia ouvir isso em seu tom de voz. Então as palavras fizeram sentido.

“Quantas... quantas vezes fizemos isso, Jack? O que nós...?”

“Shhh...” As pontas dos dedos acariciaram a bochecha de Daniel. “Disse para você, me comportei. Mais do que pensei que poderia. Nada aconteceu, apesar de que algumas vezes...” Jack deixou sua voz cair. “Tinha que ficar dizendo para você que estava falando sério, que voltaria, mas você nunca acreditou em mim. Queria que te fodesse ao menos uma vez, mas não fiz isso.” Daniel se surpreendeu com a palavra, estremeceu e grunhiu. Jack pensou na sua piada interna: como excitar um linguista? Oh, não, não tinha terminado ainda. Depositou um beijo suave na orelha de Daniel, então o segurou até que sua respiração se acalmasse um pouco. Jack podia ver que Daniel iria tentar usar esse fôlego para falar, então deixou seus dedos voltarem aos lábios de Daniel, e começou a falar primeiro.

“Não fizemos nada além de nos beijarmos, Daniel, por horas e horas. Tive que te impedir de continuar algumas vezes, contudo. Fico esquecendo o quão forte você é. Mas queria que você se lembrasse disso, se lembrasse de nós. Daqui a anos, vou dizer, ‘Lembra na nossa primeira vez?’, e você vai lembrar. Você vai lembrar da primeira vez que tirei as suas roupas, da primeira vez que chupei você, da primeira vez que me enterrei em você.”

Daniel estava gemendo agora, choramingando. Jack tinha descoberto que um Daniel com um pouco ou muito tesão era uma força da natureza, mas um Daniel bem e verdadeiramente excitado era completamente vulnerável. O que quer dizer que poderia largar ele agora, e fez isso, passando ambos os braços pela cintura de Daniel e espalhando suas mãos pelo peito que tremia sob elas. Jack deixou seus dedos traçarem padrões sobre a camisa de algodão e os músculos sob ela quando começou com uma sequência de palavras que com certeza manteriam Daniel fraco e quieto.

Jack esperou por isso por semana, imaginando como seria não ter de se controlar, saber que essa dança poderia chegar à conclusão apropriada. Era melhor do que ele tinha imaginado, contudo, e mais fácil. Saber que estavam quase lá significava que tinha todo tempo do mundo; mais do que o suficiente para fazer isso ser perfeito. Manteve suas descrições ditas suavemente inundando os ouvidos de Daniel enquanto suas mãos continuavam a trabalhar. As pontas de seus dedos e unhas brincavam levemente com os mamilos conforme a linguagem ficou mais e mais explícita. Daniel não podia parar de choramingar quando as mãos de Jack passaram para baixo de sua camisa, e deixou seus braços moles serem erguidos quando a camisa foi tirada dele.

A temperatura tinha baixado, mas a pele de Daniel estava superaquecida e os calafrios já tinham começado há muito tempo. A suave litania do discurso de Jack se misturavam com os sons sem palavras de Daniel para formar uma quieta melodia de luxúria e necessidade. As estrelas dançavam para esse tom; o corpo inteiro de Daniel reverberava com isso. Finalmente, forçado até o máximo que podia suportar, Daniel encontrou a força para formar palavras. Duas palavras.

“Por favor, por favor. Por favor. Porfavorporfavorporfavor…”

“Está bem, Daniel. Shhh.” Novamente, Jack segurou Daniel silenciosa e firmemente até que os tremores passaram. Então se afastou. Roubado do calor de Jack, Daniel tremeu, e, finalmente, virou-se. Jack estava com sua mão erguida, e Daniel segurou-a, deixando-o ser puxado de volta para dentro de casa. Para o quarto, especificamente, já que esse era o cômodo que dava para a sacada. Estava quente dentro em comparação com o ar frio da rua, e Daniel sentiu-se começar a suar... ou talvez não fosse por causa da temperatura.

Havia algo irreal sobre tudo isso. Daniel podia ver a luz das estrelas sobre eles, podia ouvir as palavras de Jack flutuando para seus ouvidos apesar de o quarto estar completamente silencioso. A luz do luar e as sombras seguiram Jack conforme cruzou o quarto e tomou Daniel nos seus braços. Passou os dedos de leve pela bochecha de Daniel, então cuidadosamente tirou os óculos de Daniel e os colocou na mesa. Voltando para os braços de Daniel, emoldurou o rosto dele nas suas mãos fortes, e se inclinou para cobri-lo com uma dúzia de beijos suaves. Daniel tinha fechado os olhos, atirado a cabeça para trás, entregue-se completamente ao momento. Jack inspirou profundamente, e se inclinou para começar o que Daniel se lembraria como o primeiro beijo deles.

Demais; isso era demais. Provocação demais por tempo demais para Jack dar o beijo suave que pretendia. Além do mais, mesmo no início não tinha realmente conseguido se manter gentil como pretendia. Com o avanço da sensação inundando seu cérebro, Jack ouviu sua mente gritar novamente com aquele urro de alegria e vitória como da primeira vez. Sentiu a possessividade o tomar como um tsunami, o afogando e não deixando nada suave em seu lugar. Entregou-se a isso, deixando suas paixões ditarem sua força, sabendo que Daniel não iria reclamar.

Sob as mãos e boca de Jack, Daniel estava sob o controle da força de seus próprios sentimentos, agarrando-o com uma força que jamais falhava em o surpreender. Daniel era tão diferente de tudo mais que Jack já tinha sentido antes. Quando o beijo terminou, continuaram agarrados um no outro, suas cabeças apoiadas nos ombros um do outro, reivindicando novamente oxigênio e pensamento.

“Meu... Deus. Jack.” A voz de Daniel estava rouca e fraca.

Jack riu, afastando seu rosto do pescoço de Daniel. “É um amor você dizer isso, mas tem bastante tempo sobrando para você me chamar de Deus. Quer dizer,” seus olhos brilhavam no quarto escuro, “sei que você tem um vocabulário grande, mas ainda temos a noite inteira. Você precisa se controlar.”

Daniel queria dar uma resposta inteligente, realmente queria, mas estava contente demais com a realidade como um todo para criar uma. Finalmente, conseguiu dizer, “Você fica irritante quando está tão contente consigo mesmo.” Suspirou. Não tinha conseguido soar nem um pouco incomodado. Beijar Jack se provaria desafiador para suas habilidades de concentração. E Jack estava certo, ainda tinham a noite inteira.

Jack se afastou, emoldurou novamente o rosto de Daniel nas suas mãos, e gastou alguns momentos absorvendo a visão a sua frente. Nunca se cansaria disso. Deu outro passo para trás, e ergueu as mãos para deter os protestos de Daniel.

“Roupas, Daniel.”

“Oh, bem, é. Tudo bem, então.” Daniel sorriu e começou a abrir suas calças, mas foi parado por Jack estapeando as suas mãos.

“Não. As minhas.”

“Bem, vamos logo, então.”

Jack riu. “Pare de apressar as coisas. O que – você está com medo de que vá acordar?”

Um sorriso envergonhado, então uma admissão suave. “Sim.”

“Pare de ficar obcecado.” O sorriso suave de Jack impediu as palavras de serem ríspidas. “Falo sério.” Alcançou a mandíbula de Daniel com sua mão, e fixou seus olhos dos azuis a sua frente. “Não vou deixar você. Isso não é uma rapidinha. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.” Franziu o cenho um pouco, observando dúvida, esperança e desejo perseguirem um ao outro no rosto de Daniel. Esperou por um momento, sabendo que o silêncio daria a suas palavras o peso que queria que tivessem. “Eu amo você, Daniel.”

Os olhos de Daniel se fecharam, então abriram de novo, piscando furiosamente. Sua voz tremeu quando ele respondeu, “Eu amo você também, Jack.”

Jack sorriu, e impulsivamente deu a Daniel um abraço de urso. Daniel reciprocou, agarrando os ombros de Jack como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Finalmente, largaram um ao outro, e sorrindo como um idiota, Jack se ajoelhou para tirar o cinto e as calças de Daniel. Ele beijou e acariciou enquanto fazia isso, provocando Daniel e apreciando ele mesmo o momento. Então apontou para a cama. “Vá. Sente.”

Daniel foi, e se sentou. Jack andou até o lado de Daniel, então se ajoelhou de novo e tirou os sapatos e meias de Daniel. As calças foram depois e Jack tirou sua própria camisa e seus sapatos, então se ajeitou no chão aos pés de Daniel.

“Como é que eu sou provocado quase até a morte, mas você pode tirar as suas roupas sem cerimônia?”

“Porque você ficou me provocando por semanas e agora é minha vez. Agora silêncio.” Jack dirigiu sua atenção para as coxas e virilha coberta de algodão na sua frente, movendo suas mãos sobre a pele e o material em uma exploração lenta. Acima dele, ouviu Daniel começar a falar, e o cortou com algumas palavras muito vulgares, mas extremamente descritivas. Em silêncio, Daniel se apoiou nos cotovelos e deixou Jack agir sem ser interrompido.

Jack permitiu-se apreciar o momento, alongando-o até que fosse hora de largar. Então deslizou as pontas dos dedos sob a borda das cuecas. Daniel ergueu o quadril, e ela foi tirada. Continuando a se demorar, Jack moveu suas mãos lentamente sobre a pele exposta, banqueteando-se da visão. Esteve em silêncio por algum tempo, e ergueu os olhos quando percebeu que estava sendo observado. Jack sorriu para Daniel.

“Você não é circuncisado.”

Daniel sorriu. “Não, mutilar meninos é um costume ocidental. Não nasci aqui.”

“Mutilar?” Jack de fato parecia um pouco ofendido, e Daniel não pode evitar o riso.

“Não estou dizendo que não é atraente, Jack. Só bárbaro.” Jack ainda parecia incomodado e Daniel riu e acariciou a bochecha dele com um dedo. “Não é uma crítica pessoal, só cultural. Você vai continuar? Estou envelhecendo aqui.”

“Excelente. Além de críticas a pênis, agora ele faz piadas de idade.” Mas a risada suave de Daniel morreu na garganta quando o rosto de Jack roçou contra o lado de seu membro ereto. A mão de Jack seguiu, agarrando e dando a primeira, forte estocada.

“Oh, sim. Deus, sim. Mais.”

Jack deu mais algumas estocadas antes de largar o membro e beijar uma trilha na sua extensão. A isso se seguiu um longo movimento com sua língua, então moveu sua boca para capturar a cabeça. Explorou cada dobra da pele com sua língua, empurrando-a e lambendo as áreas reveladas. Daniel estava gemendo várias palavras de encorajamento, e passando seus dedos pelos cabelos de Jack. Uma passada na língua na gota de porra brilhando na cabeça, então outra estocada com sua mão, e Jack parou quando estava quase colocando o membro inteiro na sua boca.

Fora de seu controle, as memórias retornaram, surpreendendo-o com sua falta de força. Estava esperando por isso, mas agora que estava ali, os demônios que assombravam tinham demonstrado não passar de vapor. Aparentemente, contudo, parou por um momento longo demais, porque Daniel se mexeu sobre ele.

“Jack?” A voz preocupada. Jack ergueu os olhos e viu a careta preocupada que combinava com a voz preocupada. “Jack, você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Realmente... realmente não quero que você faça isso se…”

“Não.” Jack interrompeu forçosamente. “Não, quero fazer isso.” Realmente queria, mesmo lembrando do voo de volta do Iraque. Tinha sentado lá, olhando para as nuvens, prometendo para si mesmo que passaria o resto da vida sem ter o pau de outro homem na sua boca, não importando quem tivesse que matar para isso – mesmo que fosse ele mesmo. A promessa tinha sido séria; agora era irrelevante.

“Está tudo bem, Daniel. Quero provar você.” E estava. E ele fez isso.

Jack se inclinou, deu uma última lambina na cabeça, e então o pegou na sua boca. Daniel inspirou rapidamente e grunhiu.

“Isso... Deus, Jack, tão bom... não… não se apresse...” Claramente o conselho foi dado pelo bem de Jack, não qualquer desejo de Daniel. Contorceu os dedos algumas vezes no ar ao lado da cabeça de Jack, então os enterrou com força na colcha da cama, que ele estava segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Jack entendeu que Daniel presumiu que sua hesitação era devido à inexperiência, o que era uma ilusão da qual Daniel teria de ser livrado. Jack deslizou sua boca mais alguns centímetros, oh tão lentamente, trabalhando na cabeça com sua língua, tocou mais algumas vezes o ponto mais sensível, e então sem aviso colocou o membro inteiro na boca.

Daniel soltou um grito estrangulado, e jogou o quadril para frente, com força. Jack estava esperando por isso, e deixou o movimento passar. Teria sorrido se pudesse; Daniel estava certo mais cedo – estava terrivelmente contente consigo mesmo, e ficaria ainda mais. Deixou os músculos da sua garganta trabalharem na cabeça enquanto usava sua língua o melhor que podia. Daniel já não conseguia mais falar, mas estava fazendo sons que indicavam que estava extremamente satisfeito. Seu membro não era especialmente grosso, mas era mais longo do que a média, e era provável que os parceiros de Daniel normalmente não pudessem o tomar dessa forma. Jack pensava sobre isso com seu ego brilhando de felicidade.

Quão estranho era que todas as coisas ruins que já aconteceram com ele o trouxeram para esse momento? Uma centena de coisas que teria evitado se pudesse, e qualquer uma delas o teria levado para longe do SGC e para longe de Daniel. Quão estranho era que depois de todos esses anos poderia ficar contente com o fato de que seu reflexo de vômito já tinha sido perdido a muito tempo? Jack tinha tido apenas duas dúvidas: o quão difícil seria abrir sua boca da primeira vez, e o quão difícil seria manter um ritmo lento ou invés de velocidade vamos-terminar-com-isso. Nenhuma dessas coisas se provou difícil a final – ouvir Daniel fazer esses sons escandalosamente satisfeitos era algo que poderia fazer a noite inteira.

Esticando sua mão esquerda, pegou a direita de Daniel, que ainda estava agarrada no cobertor. Jack soltou os dedos dele, e colocou a mão dele no seu cabelo. Queria deixar Daniel determinar o ritmo, queria mostrar para ele que estava tudo bem. Com apenas a menor indicação de hesitação, então Daniel fez mais sons satisfeitos e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos grisalhos e curtos de Jack. Chegando à conclusão de que Jack podia aguentar o que quer que fizesse, Daniel começou a determinar um ritmo que era forte e rápido. Jack estava um pouco enferrujado, mas nunca teve uma motivação tão boa.

Daniel estava rapidamente se aproximando do orgasmo. Só mais um pouco... Jack deslizou dois dedos firmemente pelo períneo, molhados com saliva e suor, então mais para baixo e para sua entrada. Considerando o quão próximo Daniel estava agora, e a completa falta de paciência que esteve demonstrando por semanas, Jack tomou a decisão de o penetrar com os dois dedos sem gastar muito tempo em ser gentil. Seu palpite tinha sido correto, e Daniel gritou de novo e começou a gozar.

Foi difícil afastar sua cabeça com o punho de Daniel nos seus cabelos, mas Jack conseguiu de modo que um pouco do sêmen não foi direto para o fundo da garganta. Não estava mentindo; queria provar o sabor de Daniel. Era amargo e salgado como se lembrava, mas era Daniel, e Jack amava isso.

Lentamente, deixando os últimos tremores passarem, Jack chupou Daniel até que estivesse limpo, e se sentou. Daniel estava deitado na cama, com um braço sobre o rosto, completamente parado. Jack lambeu seus lábios e foi pegar uma toalha no banheiro. Sorrindo como um fanático, Jack desabotoou e tirou as suas jeans, rearranjou um quase completamente incoerente Daniel na cama, e se limpou.

Confortável, e ainda sorrindo, Jack se alongou ao lado do seu amante, e puxou o homem para um abraço. _Quero ‘Como Fazer Um Linguista Ficar Quieto?’ por US$500, Alex._

Oh, tinha apenas começado a se bagar.

Daniel grunhiu, contorceu-se contra Jack, e grunhiu de novo.

“Eu morri?”

“Ainda não, Daniel. Quer me chamar de ‘Deus’ de novo?” Era a voz de Jack de quando estava se achando.

“Oh... oh. Hm-oh.” Daniel cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro.”

“Nem pense em se sufocar. Ainda não, pelo menos. Além do fato de que ainda preciso me gabar, você tem me provocado a semanas, como posso ter mencionado, e me prometeu explicitamente que você valia o preço do vinho.”

Daniel olhou malignamente para ele. “Sou, quando não estou morto. Você trapaceou.”

“Trapacear? Eu? Trapacear?” Jack deu seu melhor olhar de falso ultraje. “Não, não, Daniel. Você presumiu. Não é minha culpa.”

“Jack, será que dá para você parar de se gabar o suficiente para me beijar?”

O rosto de Jack virou imediatamente gentil. “Tá. Tá, posso fazer isso.” E foi isso que ele fez, profunda e longamente. Jack se afastou depois de um certo depois, e aconchegou seu rosto contra a garganta de Daniel. Estava se sentindo cair, observando com desinteresse o controle que tinha mantido a noite inteira deslizar como areia e ser substituído com desejo. Grunhiu do mesmo modo que Daniel, e percebeu que estava se esfregando lentamente contra o outro nome, pressionando seu pau contra os músculos rijos da coxa de Daniel. Ambos estavam tremendo.

“Jack, realmente quero você dentro de mim.”

Jack queria fazer isso, o que o surpreendeu. Não tinha pensado sobre esse momento, nem mesmo quando estava comprando o lubrificante – que ele pegou na luminária – não tinha pensando sobre isso no tempo todo que passou planejando aquela noite. Tinha estado com medo? Não estava com medo agora, apenas sentia o desejo queimante lavando-o camada por camada de mal entendidos inúteis. Espalhou o lubrificante em seus dedos e se moveu para penetrar Daniel novamente.

Daniel grunhiu, moveu-se na sua direção, grunhiu novamente. Jack tinha começado com dois dedos, usou-os para espalhar o lubrificante, e flertou com a próstata de Daniel por um momento, causando outro profundo grunhido. Lentamente, moveu sua mão para dentro e para fora, e Daniel se moveu na direção dele. Jack se afastou, e Daniel grunhiu em frustração.

“Jack?” Ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Daniel, escuros no quarto iluminado pela lua. Esperou que Daniel falasse. Daniel estava corado, lambendo os lábios e parecendo... lindo. Jack sorriu. Daniel recuperou o fôlego e a coerência, e Jack viu a paixão selvagem e assertiva queimando nos olhos do seu amante. “Jack, quero que você saiba que apesar de apreciar essa coisa de ‘devagar & gentil’ que você está se esforçando tanto para fazer, já terminamos com isso. Pare de brincar. Estou pronto faz anos. Me fode, agora.”

Como Jack poderia recusar? Daniel já estava momento suas pernas para cima dos braços de Jack, deixando-se confortável e parecendo impaciente. Jack trouxe sua mão coberta de lubrificante para seu membro rijo, e o cobriu. Esse ato sozinho quase o fez goza, e não tinha certeza de que aguentaria qualquer outra coisa. Tinha que tentar, contudo, ou talvez Daniel fosse recorrer à violência que ficava ameaçando.

Jack terminou de se posicionar e colocou a ponta do seu pau contra Daniel, que grunhiu em aprovação, e mudou o ângulo para se acomodar melhor. Jack inspirou profundamente, e passou a cabeça pela primeira resistência dos músculos. Oh, Deus, era apertado. Paralisado mais pela súbita falta de ar e sangue do que por desejo de ser gentil, Jack ofegava, tentando se acostumar com a sensação de pressa. Daniel esperou pacientemente por um segundo, talvez dois, e então se empalou em Jack com toda a força que sua posição permitiria.

Ambos os homens gemeram. Jack precisou de toda sua força de vontade para impedir o orgasmo que ameaçava o controlar. Daniel estava ofegando, grunhindo e agarrando a perna de Jack, e se movendo em pequenos e apertados movimentos. Jack se concentrou em respirar e escores de hóquei, e pouco a pouco recuperou seu controle. Quando abriu os olhos, Daniel estava o observando, triunfante e hedônico e tão, tão dolorosamente lindo.

“De volta comigo, Jack?”

“Mais ou menos. Não ameace me matar.”

Daniel riu, uma risada rica e quente, cheia de luxúria e emoção. “Nem passou pela minha cabeça.”

“Mentiroso.” Experimentalmente, deu um estocada, lenta e firme, saindo quase inteiramente, e então de volta. Os olhos de Daniel brilhavam.

“Mais rápido.”

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Daniel, e ele deu um sorriso quente como o de Daniel. Para fora. Para dentro. De novo, mais rápido. Calor se espalhava da sola dos pés de Jack subindo por suas pernas. Oh, isso era... perfeito. Outra estocada. Mais outra. Um pouco mais forte, um pouco mais rápido. Nada daquela estranheza que ambos esperavam, só ritmo e pele e calor e necessidade.

Daniel estava alternando entre gritar o nome de Jack, ‘sim’, e várias alcunhas deíficas, mas Jack estava perdido demais para se divertir com isso. Jack só percebeu vagamente que Daniel estava se tocando no ritmo deles, e estava quase lá. Sabendo que não iria aguentar depois das contrações do orgasmo de Daniel, Jack acelerou o passo ainda mais, entregando-se completamente para o desejo. Bateram um contra o outro de novo e de novo, aproximando-se, gritando, ambos os corpos tensos e rijos e completamente focados. Daniel gozou primeiro, gritando até machucar a garganta, e como tinha imaginado, Jack não aguentou o orgasmo de Daniel sem gozar também.

Com o corpo mole como uma marionete com as cordas cortadas, era tudo o que Jack podia fazer para não deixar seu peso sobre o homem deitado sob ele. Com um esforço supremo, afastou-se, e rolou para deitar ao lado de Daniel, que parecia estar desligado de novo, ou quase isso. Jack fechou os olhou e se permitiu divagar também, seu corpo e coração pesados com profunda satisfação.

“Você não vai seguir com as piadas de Deus, vai?” Daniel resmungou contra o peito de Jack.

“Não. Parei por enquanto. Ocupado respirando. Pergunte depois.” Daniel começou a sentar, mas foi parado pelos braços de Jack o apertando. “Não. Fique.” Indulgentemente, Jack apreciou cada momento de satisfação pós-orgasmo que semanas de paciência o compraram. Finalmente, suspirou um suspiro contente e feliz, e abriu os olhos. Daniel o sentiu se mexer, e se afastou um pouco para olhar para cima em sua direção.

Jack agarrou a toalha e os limpou, então acariciou o rosto de Daniel levemente com os dedos. Daniel inclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Então sorriu e olhou para seu amante.”

“Isso foi perfeito.”

“Não. Perto. Queria ver você gozar, mas acabei... distraído. Vamos ter que tentar de novo.”

“Porra.” Daniel riu. Jack imaginava se alguma vez já tinha ouvido rir tanto quanto desde que o loop temporal começou. Desesperadamente esperava que fosse uma mudança permanente. “Foi incrível, Jack.” Levantou-se inclinado no cotovelo e balançou a cabeça maravilhado. “Não tinha nem ideia. Nenhuma. Você não tem reflexo de vômito?”

Jack ouviu as palavras se formando na sua cabeça e furiosamente tentou as impedir de saírem. ‘Cala a boca!’ ele gritou para si mesmo, mas falou mesmo assim. “Não. Arrancaram de mim no Iraque.”

A mente rápida de Daniel precisou de menos de um segundo para digerir o sentido completo para frase, designar o contexto, e começar a pintar lúgubres, horríveis cenas. Jack viu isso acontecer nos olhos transparentes de Daniel e se recriminou por sua falta de cuidado.

“Daniel, está tudo bem. Já passou. Acabou. Não… não faça isso.” Puxou Daniel de volta para os seus braços, e apesar de haver um pouco de resistência a princípio, Daniel se deixou ser puxado.

“Sinto muito, Jack.”

“Não é sua culpa, Daniel.”

“Eu... não devia...” Daniel se afastou, emoções sombrias lutando por supremacia no seu rosto.

“Daniel, me escuta. Eu disse que queria você. E falei sério. Sobre tudo. Você não me convenceu a fazer nada aqui, pensei por muito tempo disso. Você confia em mim?”

“Sim.” Sim, sempre confiou.

Jack rolou para o lado e puxou Daniel para perto. Daniel foi mais facilmente dessa vez, deixando-se ser confortado, mas se sentindo culpado por não ser aquele confortando, ao invés de aceitando isso. Jack o segurou por um tempo, e quando falou sua voz era suave, mas um pouco tensa.

“Daniel, você não entende. Não... tenho certeza de que eu mesmo entenda. Não entendo por que ou como, mas aquela primeira missão. Para Abydos. Você sabe que eu estava lá para morrer. Gastei… deus, anos com psiquiatras e muitos outros meses depois… depois de Charlie, e estava terminado. Só... terminado. E você... me tocou. Tocou… algo dentro de mim. E você consertou. E voltei para casa e comecei a me curar. Não só cicatrizer. Curar. Ainda dói pra caralho alguns dias, mas quanto mais tempo passo com você, melhor fica. Isso faz algum sentido?”

Daniel acenou, não querendo estragar o momento, mas tinha que falar. “Não sei. Não sabia que você se sentia assim. Pensei… ah, sempre me senti… em dívida com você – pela forma como você cuidou de mim depois que Shau’ri foi levada.” Inclinou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Jack. “Obrigado. Obrigado por me dizer isso. Sei que não foi fácil.” Não, não tinha sido, isso era claro. Daniel podia sentir a tensão nos braços de Jack e vê-la nos olhos dele. Levantou-se e segurou o rosto de Jack com uma mão. “Você pode me contar mais, se quiser, mas está tudo bem. Você não tem que se forçar. Nós temos o resto das nossas vidas, você disse. Está tudo bem.”

Jack inspirou trêmulo. Era mais fácil para ele falar no escuro, mas fácil para ele se soltar depois do sexo. Sara sabia disso e tentou usar isso depois da morte de Charlie, para fazer com que dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que permitisse a ela uma entrada. E Jack sentiu que ela estava usando isso, e sentiu-se tanto traído quanto ainda mais na defensiva. Nenhuma reação foi justa, mas eventualmente evitou o problema evitando sexo com ela. Foi provavelmente o último golpe no seu casamento.

Deitado ali com Daniel, disse o que sabia que precisava dizer, por si, e por Daniel, mas seus alarmes tinham começado a soar desde o início e tinha sido tudo o que pode fazer para fazer as palavras saírem.

Mas Daniel... Daniel sempre sabia o que dizer. Podiam discutir sobre qualquer coisa no mundo, todos os mundo, discutir com paixão e irritação genuína, mas quando se tratava de coisas importantes, Daniel sempre sabia o que dizer. Daniel o conhecia, muito melhor do que Sara, por mais que ela o amassa. Como isso era possível, em tão pouco tempo?

Jack sentiu a tensão fluindo para fora dele como se alguém tivesse puxado um tampão. Oh, sim, alguém tinha. Daniel.

“Eu amo você, Daniel. E você não me deve nada. Eu devo minha vida a você. Minha sanidade. Não me importava com nenhuma das duas na época, mas... bem, estou bem feliz com elas agora.”

Daniel sorriu suavemente. “Vamos dizer que estamos quites, então, tá?”

“Hm, tá. Eu amo você, Danny. Você sabe disso, não sabe?”

Daniel balançou a cabeça um pouco. “Você segue dizendo isso, mas não tenho certeza de que absorvi. Pergunte de novo depois.”

“Amo você, Daniel.”

“Amo você também, Jack.”

“Ah, quase esqueci. Fiz uma promessa – prometi que diria algo para você. De você.”

“Você parece sério, Jack. Quantas revelações a mais você pode fazer em uma noite?” Humor, na medida certa na hora certa. Jack sorriu e o retornou.

“Não muitas, então fica quieto.” Deixou o sorriso desaparecer e ficou surpreso com o quão relaxado estava – não era como se forçar, não era como forçar as palavras para fora com dentes cerrados. Bom. Daniel precisava ouvir isso, e precisar ouvir isso sendo dito da forma certa. “Acho que você é brilhante, Daniel, e respeito o trabalho que você faz. Aprecio ter você no meu time e na minha vida. Não só porque você livra o meu traseiro. Mas porque gosto de ter você por perto. Porque amo você.”

Daniel lutou contra isso por um momento, querendo dispensar o que tinha sido dito, mas sabendo muito bem que foi dito sinceramente. Finalmente, decidiu-se por se mover e capturar os lábios de Jack em um longo, fumegante beijo. Quando se afastou, Daniel parecia contemplativo. Depois para o gosto de Jack.

“É? O quê?”

“Só estava pensando... sabe, já que estamos sendo sinceros...”

“Oh, meu Senhor.” Jack passou a mão pelo rosto. “Ok, estou pronto. O quê?”

Daniel sorriu, então o sorriso desapareceu.

“Não ignorei o esforço que teve por minha causa. Agradeço por ter esperado... para, ahn, por essa noite. Tenho certeza de que me fazer esperar foi uma tarefa...” Jack bufou. “... e quero me assegurar de que você saiba que entendo. Foi... muito, muito amável. Sempre esqueço como você pode ser… atencioso quando quer, e nunca esperei… nunca imaginei que você seria...” Daniel acenou com a cabeça. “Obrigado,” sussurrou.

“Sem problema. Mas sério, fiz isso por causa do meu ego. ‘Que primeira vez’ não está na minha lista de elogios.”

“Espertinho.”

Como resposta, Jack puxou Daniel para outro beijo. Quando terminou Daniel se aconchegou nos braços de Jack com um suspiro feliz que terminou com um bocejo.

“Nós cansamos você, Daniel.”

“Não comece a se achar de novo, Jack. Amanhã vamos cansar você.”

“Temos um acordo. E em algum momento precisamos ter todas aquelas discussões importantes sobre a base e as pessoas com quem trabalhamos.”

“Oh, Deus. Precisamos?”

“Você está me perguntando isso? Sim. Precisamos. Temos nosso exame mensal programado para segunda-feira.”

“O qu... oh, Janet.”

“Sim. Mais isso fica para amanhã. Não se preocupe, Daniel, a maior parte disso está bem, e o que não está, podemos contornar. Conversamos sobre isso antes.”

“Conversamos? Você falou tanto assim? Por mim? Deus, você realmente me ama.”

“Essa é a conclusão, sim. Sim, amo. Amo você.” Beijou o cabelo de Daniel. “E quanto ao resto, bem, nós podemos lidar com as consequências amanhã. Ok?”

“Ok.” Era uma voz sonolenta e feliz, e balançou o coração de Jack. Sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa. O amanhã iria dar conta de si mesmo.

 

***fin***

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Sinto que seria preciso avisar que tem breves menções de estupros passados.  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história e da minha tradução.


End file.
